Batman (Arkhamverse)
Batman (real name: Bruce Wayne) is the main protagonist of the Arkhamverse, based off his original comic book incarnation. After witnessing the murder of his billionaire parents during a mugging when he was only eight, Bruce Wayne trained to be physically and mentally perfect, able to run at great speeds, lift the heaviest of objects, solve only the most unsolvable of crimes, and beat the toughest of opponents. He then donned a batsuit and became the loyal protector of Gotham City, under the name of the Batman. In Arkham Asylum, Arkham City and Arkham Knight, Kevin Conroy reprises his role as the knight from his DC Animated intercarnation. However, in Arkham Origins, he is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Powers & Skills Over the years, Batman has displayed practically superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, mental faculties, durability, healing, senses & longevity. His suit further enhances his mobility & resilience. He is a master of almost every form of martial arts, marksmanship, guerrilla warfare, tactics/strategics. criminology, sciences, polymaths, swordsmanship, stealth & interrogation. Gadgets/Vehicles *'Batarang: ' The signature weapon of Batman. It is a projectile which can knock down enemies as well as cut down things. *'Grapnel Gun: ' Grappling Gun allows Batman to get to further areas. *'Detective Mode: ' A built-in vision which allows Batman to highlight nearby people and other objects such as Vents, Gargoyles and Fuse Boxes. Eventually when Batman encountered armed enemies, he color coded Detective Modes with unarmed enemies being blue and armed enemies being red/orange. *'Remote Control Batarang: ' A batarang which Batman can control. It can also go in from behind to knock down unsuspecting thugs. *'Sonic Batarang: ' The Sonic Batarang is a type of Batarang which will track enemies with a beeping noise. It can be detonated to take down enemies. *'Explosive Gel: ' The Explosive Gel is an explosive which can take down enemies and destroy weak walls. *'Batclaw: ' The Batclaw is a type of Grappling Gun which can take down vents and an upgraded version can take down weak walls. It can also pull down enemies. *'Line Launcher: ' The Line Launcher allows Batman to use a powerful cable in order to go sideways. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: ' The Cryptographic Sequencer allows Batman to get through places by destroying boxes. *'Smoke Pellet: ' Smoke Pellets, when exploded, causes smoke to temporarily blind enemies. *'Remote Electrical Charge: ' The REC Gun can shoot electricity which can stun enemies and open doors. *'Disruptor: ' The Disruptor was primarily used to disarm Freeze's Gun but it can also disarm regular firearms and later mines. *'Freeze Blast: ' Freeze Blast can stun enemies by freezing them which will then allow Batman to perform a take down on them. *'Freeze Cluster:' The Freeze Cluster can be collected in the Steel Mill and can immobilize multiple enemies at once. *'Remote Claw: ' The Remote Claw allows Batman to shoot a cable which can hang by two sideways objects. *'Glue Grenade: ' The Glue Grenade are small capsules which releases extremely sticky glue. It can temporarily stun enemies and stop gases in pipes. *'Concussion Grenade: ' A grenade specialized for temporarily blinding and stunning enemies. *'Shock Gloves: ' The Shock Gloves are equipped from the Electrocutioner after his been killed by Joker. It can charge up boxes to power things up as well as become active in combat situation against enemies. *'Batmobile: ' The Batmobile is one of Batman's vehicle; a specialized car. It has a number of firearms and explosives to eliminate drones and destroy objects as well as having the Explosive Gel in the trunk. *'Batwing: ' The Batwing is Batman's aereal vehicle which Batman uses to fly. It can also deploy gadgets and items for Batman. *'Communications Device: ' The Communications Device allows Batman to communicate with his allies. Somehow, the Riddler manages to hack into it during the events of Arkham Asylum but this stopped when the Police discovered his location and arrested Riddler. *'Beacon: ' The Beacon allowed Batman to locate the Plant Spores in Arkham Asylum. It was deployed in Killer Croc's Lair. Moves Combat *'Strike: ' Batman's regular attacks where he directly attacks his enemies through martial arts and various forms of combat. *'Counter Attack: ' Batman redirects his enemy's attacks. *'Throw: ' Batman is capable of throwing his enemies at far distances as well as throw them at other enemies to knock them down. *'Combo Takedown: ' Batman is able of breaking enemy's limbs and knocking them out instantly in a single move. *'Glide Kick: ' Batman, while gliding, is capable of directly kicking them to far distances. *'Drop Attack: ' If above an enemy, Batman can drop on them as an attack. *'Shockwave Attack: ' After successfully dive bombing on the ground while surrounded by nearby enemies, he can use shockwave attack to knock them down. *'Projectile Counter Attack: '''If an enemy throws an object at Batman, he can throw the certain projectile back at them. *'Cape Stun: ' Batman can use his cape to stun his enemies. *'Beat Down: ' If an enemy is stunned, Batman can beat them to the point of knocking them out. *'Aerial Attack: ' After stunning an enemy, Batman can jump on that enemy to knock them down. *'Bat Swarm: ' Batman, effective against surrounding enemies, can call in swarms of Bats to stun them. *'Blade Dodge: ' If an enemy has a blade or sharpened object, Batman can dodge them. *'Blade Dodge Takedown: ' After Batman successfully completes a blade dodge, he can afterwards take that enemy down. *'Ultra Stun: ' An Ultra Stun is a complete Cape Stun which can be used to knock down enemies. *'Batclaw Disarm: ' Batman can use his Batclaw to disarm an enemy. *'Disarm:' Batman is capable of both disarming and destroying enemy's firearms. Predator *'Silent Takedown: ' When behind an enemy, Batman can temporarily stop them from breathing to take them down. *'Knockout Smash: ' A Knockout Smash is a loud but quick version of a Silent Takedown. *'Double Takedown: ' A Double Takedown is where Batman hits the heads of two enemies to knock them out. *'Inverted Takedown: ' While on a Vantage Point, Batman can grab an enemy, throw him down and leave that certain enemy hanging from a cable. *'Ledge Takedown: ' A Ledge Takedown involves Batman rather banging a head of an enemy on the ledge or using his Batclaw to grab them and then throwing them down to the ground below. If the distance is really high, Batman will hang them with a cable. *'Grate Takedown: ' The Grate Takedown allows Batman to open up his Grate to smash and knock out an enemy above. *'Vent Takedown: ' While in a Vent, Batman can knock out an enemy nearby. *'Window Takedown: ' If an enemy is outside a window, Batman can silent takedown that enemy and then finish them off with a ground takedown. *'Wooden Wall Takedown: ' Same as Window Takedown but through a Wooden Wall. *'Corner Cover Takedown: ' If an enemy is around a corner, Batman can silent takedown that nearby enemy. *'Ceiling Takedown: ' While above an enemy from a glass ceiling, Batman can smash through the glass to land on an enemy and knock him out. Trivia *Batman's design in ''Arkham City was available as an alternate skin for those who pre-ordered Injustice: Gods Among Us at Walmart. *This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum and is an adaptation of Batman. The original character was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and first appeared in Detective Comics #27. Category:Spoilers Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Detectives Category:Warriors Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Guardians Category:Knights Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Armored Category:Gadgeteers Category:Martial Artists Category:DC Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Alter-Ego Category:Outright Category:Wealthy Category:Mentor Category:Fighter Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Athletic Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Good Category:Orphans Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Ninjas Category:Normal Badass Category:Strategists Category:Unwanted Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Batman Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Heartbroken Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Byronic Category:Merciful Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Legacy Category:Mastermind Category:Aristocrats Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:Justice League Members Category:Selfless Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrestlers Category:Pure Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Protector of Innocence